


Ten Minute Delivery

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Louis is just really hungry, Basically Harry wants to start a family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to have kids and he decides to tell Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minute Delivery

Harry opened up the refrigerator and frowned. It was nearly empty, with only a half-gallon of milk, eggs, and a stick of butter. He frowned, deciding that he should probably be heading to the grocery store soon. Closing the door, he turned around to Louis and gave him an apologetic look. “We don’t have much food in there.”

Louis frowned and folded his arms. He was sitting on their kitchen counter swinging his legs back and forth. He was wearing one of Harry’s oversized sweaters with a pair of Marvel boxers peeking out from underneath it. “But I’m hungry,” he whined.

Harry leaned against the refrigerator. “I know babe, I know.” 

“There’s nothing in the cabinets to heat up?”

Harry grimaced. “Babe, how many times have I told you that ninety percent of microwave food is unhealthy?”

Louis stuck his tongue out. “Does it look like I care?” He flicked his fringe out of his eyes and sighed. “Can we just order a pizza?”

“Sure,” Harry replied. “Ask them to bring a litter of Pepsi with it.”

Louis was already smiling as he pulled out his phone and made the delivery. “They said it would be about ten minutes.”

Harry jumped up on the counter next to Louis and nodded his head. “Cool, that’s not a long time to wait.”

Louis curled up to Harry’s side. “Let’s go to the living room,” he half whispered.

“I just got up here!”

Louis made a whining noise. Harry rolled his eyes and hopped off the counter. Louis smiled and eased off the counter with a little help from Harry. They made their way into the living room that was completely vacant besides their worn out, yet comfy couch and their widescreen TV.

Harry had his back on the couch and Louis lay down against his chest. Harry wrapped one arm around Louis’s back, hand resting on his bum, and let the other fall to the floor. “Can we talk?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis lifted his head and looked at Harry. There was something different in the way Harry asked him, like he was scared that Louis would say no. “Of course.”

Harry chewed on his bottom lip before letting out a deep breath. “I want us to have kids.”

Louis immediately let out a giggle and clamped a hand over his mouth when he saw Harry’s eye darken. He got up into a sitting position on Harry’s lap and shook his head. “Harry, no no!” He exclaimed as he saw Harry get mad. “It’s not what you think it is. I just laughed because you were so serious about it.”

Harry felt stupid. “Then why were you laughing?” He asked hotly.

“Well, you just asked it so… earnestly. I thought it was obvious that we were going to have kids one day anyway. You know, since we just moved into this very nice and large house. It’s quite the charmer compared to our crappy apartment.”

Harry was embarrassed for getting so defensive. “I’m sorry Louis.”

Louis shrugged. “It probably didn’t help matters much that I laughed.” He lay back down on Harry’s chest and kissed the spot between the sparrow tattoos on his chest. “But yeah, I do want kids.” He said softly. “I always have and especially with you.”

Harry felt himself blush. “I hope our kids are like you.”

“Short and bossy?”

“Beautiful and lovely.”

Louis blew a raspberry at Harry. Just as he was about to say something, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Harry said from underneath him. He gently pushed Louis to the side and went to the door. He grabbed his wallet from the table and exchanged his money for the pizza and drink.

He went back in the living room and sat on the couch next to Louis.

“Thank God!” Louis said loudly. “I was hungry.”

“Me too,” Harry said as he opened up the pizza box and opened the drink up.

“Wait,” Louis said as Harry was about to grab a slice of pizza.

“What?”

“We’ll talk about the kid thing later, won’t we?”

“Yeah.”

“You promise?”

Harry stuck his pinky out. Louis stuck his out and they shook on it. “I promise.”

Louis smiled and handed Harry a slice. “We’ll be good parents one day.”

Harry gave Louis a quick kiss on the cheek. “Of course we will. We’ll be the best.”


End file.
